


Send Me Letters

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: An evening with your brother at the dance hall changes when a handsome soldier sweeps you off your feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my tumblr but never added it here, oops.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr! - oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

Your brother had finally received his letter, in several days time he would be shipped off to fight for the country in the war. To make sure that you got some quality time in, he’d insisted on taking you out to the local dance hall for one last night of dancing together.

At least that had been the plan.

You’d managed to have a couple of dances with your brother before he’d been stolen away from you by girls wanting to dance with him. You couldn’t be angry with him, not when he was going away to fight for you all.

Sitting by the bar, you nursed a glass of your favourite drink and smiled as you watched your brother dance with a pretty girl in a flowing pink dress. Who knew how many girls he’d asked to write letters to him, he’d always been a bit of a flirt.

“How is a pretty dame like you sat all alone?”

Turning your head upwards, a young man grinned at you with the prettiest eyes. Dressed head to toe in his army uniform, ready to be shipped out to war, just like your brother. You couldn’t help but giggle up at him just at his comment alone, motioning towards your brother.

“I was accompanied by my brother, but he’s having fun on his own.”

“That’s a shame, I was hoping I could ask you for a dance.”

You blinked a couple of times, a smile slowly spreading across your lips as you told him your name, holding your hand out to him.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Bucky.”

He clasped his hand in yours, leading you across from the bar to the dance floor, your brother grinning at you when he finally noticed you dancing with the handsome soldier named Bucky.

Bucky twirled you around, spinning you on the dance floor, the two of you giggling and talking the whole time you danced together. You never wanted to stop, just dancing with him felt so right - was this what the beginning of love felt like? You weren’t sure, but you knew it was something that you wanted to keep for so long.

“Will you write to me, doll?” His voice was soft as he led you over to the bar again, the two of you now sitting and drinking together. You nodded your head, taking a piece of paper and scribbled down your address for him with a pen you borrowed from the bar.

“Write me a letter, I’ll write back always…”

“Everyday, doll.” He pressed a kiss against your hand as he took the note and slid away, waving goodbye. You fiddled with the skirt of your dress, lowering your head with a giggle.

_So… This is love…_

You eagerly awaited the first letter from Bucky.


End file.
